


Преступление и наказание

by J_Squared (Wincent_Cester), Saindra



Series: Mini, R-NC17 [6]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Porn, Red Shoe Diaries - Freeform, Sensory Deprivation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-10 16:00:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3296285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wincent_Cester/pseuds/J_Squared, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saindra/pseuds/Saindra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Офицер Джаред Падалеки ни в чем себе не отказывает. Даже если это граничит с преступлением. И даже если это действительно преступление.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Преступление и наказание

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание: частичный ретеллинг одного из эпизодов сериала «Дневники Красных Туфелек»  
> Размещение: запрещено без разрешения автора  
> Для голосования: #. WTF J2 2015 - работа "Преступление и наказание"

«Двадцать второго октября в районе Оушен-драйв…»  
  
Так, наверное, стоило начать эту историю. Джаред не смог бы написать что-то другое — полицейский протокол намертво засел в голове. Но ни один протокол не отражает в полной мере того, что происходит на самом деле, только описание места, улик и факт совершения преступления. Мотивы появляются позже, они выплывают на свет, когда испуганный преступник кается, умоляя о снисхождении и смягчении наказания.  
  
Каялся ли Джаред? Нет.  
  
Совершил ли он преступление? Да.  
  
Хотел ли он смягчить наказание? Он хотел бы его избежать.  
  
***  
  
Началось все со спортзала на Двадцать третьей.  
  
Джаред ходил туда между сменами за дозой. Все «качки» — наркоманы. Их тела требуют нагрузок, с каждой тренировкой все больше и больше, даже секс отходит на второй план. Остается легкий флирт, который даже гомофобы не воспринимают всерьез. Все красуются перед всеми, жаждут показать себя и посмотреть на других.  
  
Джаред ходил сюда именно за этим. А последнее время еще кое за чем или, правильнее сказать, кое за кем.  
  
Этот рыжий ирландец, казалось, плевал на всех с высокого потолка. Он равнодушно проходил мимо тренажеров, не рассматривал бугрящиеся мышцы других парней и не глазел на девочек, сексуально потягивающихся на станках для пилатеса. Его интересовала только игра — он заходил в белый куб с красными полосами для сквоша, пожимал руку напарнику и расчехлял ракетку.  
  
Джаред шел за ним, как крыса за дудочником, замирал у толстого стекла и наблюдал.  
  
Ирландец всегда выкладывался на полную. Синие мячи летали внутри куба, как молнии. Еще ни разу его напарники не выдерживали до конца игры. Рыжий сукин сын словно выходил на охоту, а не играл: стремительно бросался к мячу, отбивал лапой-ракеткой, сжимался перед прыжком, выстреливал тело в прыжке, сосредоточенный, гибкий, мокрый от пота, с безумными хищными глазами.  
  
Джаред стабильно уходил в туалет со стояком. Однажды столкнулся с рыжим у входа, мазнул плечом, цепляя запах, и едва добежал до кабинки. Кончил с матом за секунду, наплевав, что кто-то может услышать. Ирландец вряд ли его запомнил — скользнул по нему взглядом и прошел мимо, а Джареду этого хватило, чтобы потом еще минут пять сидеть на унитазе и ждать, пока схлынет посторгазменная дрожь.  
  
Был у него пунктик, психоаналитик покопался бы, нашел причину, но Джаред старался к мозголомам не попадать. А пунктик этот был весьма банальным — Джаред не успокаивался, пока не получал то, что хотел. До этих пор ему везло — все желания оказывались в пределах возможного: стать полицейским, купить хорошую тачку, рвануть к океану на недельку, трахнуть симпатичного парня. Джареду редко отказывали, а он себе никогда не отказывал — знал, что если что-то втемяшится, то ни за что не отпустит.  
  
Ирландец ему не отказывал — он его попросту не замечал. Если говорить искренне, он никого не замечал. Сука еще та.  
  
***  
  
Итак, двадцать второго октября в районе Оушен-драйв полицейский Джаред Падалеки, номер жетона 638754, остановил автомобиль «додж» серебристого цвета, принадлежащий мистеру Дженсену Эклзу.  
  
Туман, выползший из нагретого за день осенним солнцем океана, затянул все побережье. Моросил дождь. Мелкие капли повисали в тумане, поблескивая в свете фар, оседали на стеклах автомобиля. Джаред подошел к «доджу», Эклз опустил стекло и спросил:  
  
— В чем дело, офицер?  
  
Джаред указал на автомобиль:  
  
— У вас разбита задняя фара, сэр.  
  
Врать о причине остановки не было необходимости — Джаред собственноручно с наслаждением разбил эту фару час назад. Одним преступлением меньше, одним больше — разница небольшая, зато голос прозвучал очень убедительно.  
  
Эклз удивился, поднял бровь и чуть ближе наклонился к стеклу:  
  
— Простите, офицер, я не заметил, когда отъезжал.  
  
— Вы могли спровоцировать аварийную ситуацию на дороге. Обязанность водителя — осматривать средство передвижения перед поездкой. Вы пили?  
  
— Нет, сэр.  
  
— Выйдите из машины.  
  
Рыжий сукин сын саркастически хмыкнул и открыл дверцу. Встал напротив Джареда и развел руками:  
  
— Я не понимаю… — и в тот же миг Джаред развернул его, толкнул к машине и скомандовал:  
  
— Руки на крышу!  
  
— Что вы себе позволяете?  
  
— Молчать и выполнять приказ!  
  
Эклз послушно положил руки на влажную крышу. Джаред достал наручники и быстро набросил на правое запястье ирландца. Вывернуть левую руку и защелкнуть было делом еще пары секунд.  
  
— Офицер, вы уверены, что арест правомочен? Это всего лишь разбитая фара. — Эклз кое-что соображал в задержании и сопротивления не оказывал, разговаривал спокойно, но Джаред видел, как он зло щурится и облизывает губы.  
  
Джаред обыскал его, вытащил из брюк бумажник, проверил нагрудные карманы куртки, но ничего, кроме платка, там не обнаружил, зато почувствовал, как учащенно бьется сердце под рубашкой.  
  
— Уверен, мистер Эклз, — он сделал вид, что прочитал фамилию из водительских прав. — Пройдемте со мной, я доставлю вас в участок. Вы имеете право хранить молчание, адвоката и возможность сделать звонок вам предоставят там же.  
  
Он подвел Эклза к патрульной машине и открыл дверцу:  
  
— Берегите голову!  
  
Ирландец послушно пригнулся, подчиняясь руке Джареда, и сел на заднее сиденье. Его короткие волосы успели напитаться моросью и оставили на ладони влажный след. Захотелось смешать его со слюной, расстегнуть брюки и…  
  
Джаред сел за руль и вдохнул глубоко. В зеркале заднего вида отразились прищуренные темные глаза задержанного. Знал бы ирландец все до конца, вел бы себя так спокойно? Джаред так не думал.  
  
Он совершает преступление? Да.  
  
Боится ли он наказания? Еще да.  
  
Откажется от своего плана? Нет.  
  
Когда они подъехали к зданию, Эклз удивленно произнес:  
  
— Это не участок. Куда вы меня привезли? Кто вы?  
  
Джаред вытащил его из машины и достал из кармана плотную маску. Он купил ее в секс-шопе, маска отлично подходила для игр с депривацией, плотно прилегала к лицу и погружала человека в действительно сплошную темноту.  
  
— Я вам сейчас все расскажу, — он надел маску на Эклза.  
  
Слепота страшна сама по себе, даже временная, она напрочь выбивает спокойствие, дезориентирует, и ослепшему ничего не остается, как положиться на помощь других. Эклз шел медленно, ступая осторожно, на виске пульсировала вена, все мышцы до единой были напряжены, и спустя минуту он даже с долей благодарности воспринял то, что Джаред взял его за плечо.  
  
Старый ветеринарный госпиталь давно не работал, городские власти то решали восстановить его, то отменяли решение. На окраине города, без охраны помещение идеально подходило для плана Джареда. А еще больше для его плана подходили стационарные клетки для крупных животных.  
  
Он заставил Дженсена войти в одну из клеток и усадил в центре на стул, которой заранее прикрутил к полу.  
  
Открыв наручники, он завел руки Эклза за спинку стула и, подсунув манжеты рубашки, защелкнул заново. Почему-то Джаред был уверен, что ирландец не станет калечить свои холеные руки врача, пытаясь высвободиться, и сам не хотел оставлять следы.  
  
Джаред вышел и закрыл клетку. Упрямый ирландец даже не дернулся.  
  
В небольшие узкие окна под потолком проникал свет от дворового фонаря. Но Эклз не мог видеть даже той малости, которую вытаскивали из тьмы лучи, прорвавшиеся сквозь залежи пыли на стекле. Он оставался во тьме и сидел неподвижно, прислушиваясь к шагам Джареда.  
  
Через пять минут Эклз попытался встать, но Джаред сквозь наручники пропустил цепочку, приковавшую ирландца к стулу. Повозившись, Эклз уселся поудобнее, склонил голову набок и нагло спросил:  
  
— И что ты хочешь, офицер?  
  
Джаред не стал томить его:  
  
— Для начала поговорить.  
  
Эклз попытался пожать плечами:  
  
— Говори.  
  
— Дженсен Росс Эклз, родился первого марта тысяча девятьсот семьдесят восьмого года, Даллас, штат Техас. Работает в госпитале Святой Иоанны, проживает в Шедоу-Форест, 103 «эс». Уютное местечко, лес, птички.  
  
Эклз молчал.  
  
— Три раза в неделю ходит играть в сквош. Постоянного напарника нет. Каждый раз выбирает скорострельные синие мячи, — Джаред говорил монотонно, не ожидая ответа, замолкая только для того, чтобы вслушаться в дыхание своего пленника.  
  
Эклз дышал ровно и так же ровно, почти безучастно сделал вывод:  
  
— Ты наблюдал за мной.  
  
Но в его голосе появились рычащие нотки, и Джаред догадался — ирландца злит сложившаяся ситуация.  
  
— Ты прав, Дженсен. Я могу называть тебя Дженсеном?  
  
Эклз промолчал. Джаред продолжил:  
  
— Я наблюдал за тобой, Дженсен. А ты меня, значит, не помнишь. Странно, я почти на голову выше всех, кто бывает в спортзале. Но я не удивлен. Ты вообще ни на кого не смотришь.  
  
— Мне хватает осмотров на работе. Я прихожу играть, а не глазеть на самовлюбленных качков.  
  
— О как! Ты все же видишь, кто тебя окружает! Но, знаешь, я понимаю тебя. Временами и я чувствую ненависть ко всему населению земного шара. Ты спишь с женщинами или с мужчинами?  
  
Между вопросами о любви и ненависти не должно быть пауз, иначе никогда не получишь искренний ответ. Джаред проворачивал этот фокус с сотней задержанных: «Ты любишь свою мамочку? Ты убил папашу за дело, так ведь?»  
  
Ирландец оправдал ожидания, он не только попался — он влез в ловушку с руками и ногами, законопослушный гражданин с маленькой грязной тайной.  
  
— Не твое дело.  
  
— Значит, с мужчинами. Если бы с женщинами, ты ответил бы честно. Я не ошибся.  
  
Эклз вдруг наклонился вперед, закусил губу и выпалил:  
  
— Это не арест. Ты просто озабоченный ублюдок. Чего тебе надо?  
  
— Нет, мой хороший. Не я озабоченный ублюдок, а ты. Ты смотришь на людей как на отребье. Думаешь, я не понимаю, почему ты готов пробить этим мячом стену? Вместо того чтобы снять симпатичного парня и натрахаться от души, ты ебешь мячом стену. Рука уже не помогает разрядиться? Ты подошел к самому краю, Дженсен, ты готов убивать и сам готов сдохнуть, только боишься.  
  
Провоцировать ослепленного и обездвиженного человека опасно только для него самого. Джаред стоял за решеткой и наслаждался той силой ненависти, хлынувшей из клетки от напряженного, буквально скованного мускульной судорогой тела.  
  
— Пошел на хуй!  
  
— Это пока не входит в мои планы. Я же сказал — поговорим.  
  
— Нам не о чем разговаривать. Я могу предложить тебе одно — ты отпускаешь меня немедленно, я забуду все, что тут произошло. Мне недосуг таскаться по судам и давать показания.  
  
— А тебе ничего не грозит. И завтра у тебя выходной. Ты можешь сегодня лечь спать попозже, если, конечно, получится быстро кончить под теплым душем. А если нет — ты все равно будешь ворочаться в постели со стояком до утра. Я ставлю на второе. Да и какая разница, не спишь ты здесь или дома? Хотя я неправ, разница есть — это я. Правда, ты не видишь меня, вряд ли помнишь мою внешность…  
  
Ирландец безошибочно повернул голову в его сторону и, словно рассматривая сквозь маску, перечислил:  
  
— Шесть футов четыре дюйма, служишь в полиции центрального округа, европейская внешность, серо-карие глаза.  
  
— Уже лучше. А кого ты еще помнишь из спортзала?  
  
— Я запомнил тебя у машины. Я прихожу тренироваться…  
  
— А не флиртовать. О да!  
  
— …и у меня все в порядке с сексом.  
  
— Что тебя возбуждает? Расскажи.  
  
— Не твое дело.  
  
— Если ты расскажешь честно — а я умею угадывать правду, — я сниму маску.  
  
Эклз сглотнул и откинулся на спинку стула. Обмякнув, будто поняв всю безвыходность положения, он начал говорить:  
  
— Мне нравятся и мужчины, и женщины. Мужчины… они… они должны быть…  
  
— Какими, Дженсен?  
  
— Сильными, внимательными, красивыми.  
  
— Ты переборчивый… С большими членами? Ты любишь снизу?  
  
— Иногда. Мне нравится, когда подчиняются, только без игры. Женщины это делают охотнее и искреннее. Поэтому я сплю и с ними, но редко. Это все. Сними маску.  
  
— Еще одно уточнение. Когда ты дрочишь в душе, что ты представляешь?  
  
Дженсен мотнул головой, маска мешала ему, и на вопрос Джареда он ответил сквозь зубы:  
  
— Мужчину, обездвиженного, растянутого за руки и ноги, возбужденного, ждущего…  
  
— Ждущего тебя?  
  
— Да.  
  
Джаред открыл клетку, подошел и сдернул маску:  
  
— Полуправда.  
  
Тусклый свет сейчас был слишком ярок для Дженсена. Дезориентированный, он щурился и мигал. С трудом сфокусировав взгляд на Джареде, он пробормотал:  
  
— Я не умею откровенничать.  
  
Джаред взял его за подбородок, наклонился и прошептал на ухо:  
  
— Я расскажу за тебя. Позволишь?  
  
Долгий выдох и никакой попытки отвернуться, но по-прежнему напряженные плечи и врезавшиеся в манжеты наручники. Джаред обошел Дженсена и встал сзади:  
  
— Ты хочешь прийти домой после тяжелого рабочего дня…   
  
Он положил ладони Дженсену на плечи.  
  
— Сотни пациентов, стопки больничных карт перед глазами, страх, прицепившийся еще на выходе из госпиталя, страх забыть сделать назначения, поставить неправильный диагноз, страх ошибиться бесповоротно…  
  
Он аккуратно спустил куртку с плеч и с силой провел ладонями по мышцам у шеи, немного наклоняя Дженсена вперед.  
  
— И ты хочешь не пойти в спортзал, а войти в спальню. Там тебя будет ждать мужчина. Ты знаешь его, ты видел миллион раз его в спортзале, он легко поднимает двестифунтовый вес, он сильный, и он хочет тебя.  
  
Дженсен закрыл глаза. Долгая тень от его ресниц устало легла на щеки, на виске опять запульсировало.  
  
— Нет, он не связан. Зачем связывать то, что и так принадлежит тебе. Он лежит, свободно раскинувшись, расставив ноги, он соскучился. Ты такой, какой есть — пропахший антисептиком и больничным гелем для душа, да, я знаю, как от тебя пахнет. Ты разденешься и опустишься на кровать рядом. Минуту ты будешь лежать спокойно, но потом… — Джаред наклонился и прошептал окончание фразы, почти лаская губами ухо: — Потом тот, кто тебя так долго ждал, получит тебя голодного и яростного. Первый драйв будет ошеломительным…  
  
Джаред разминал мышцы аккуратно, не допуская болевых ощущений. Его руки сквозь рубашку вплавлялись в теплое тело, которое нехотя, волокно за волокном, расслаблялось, предательски подрагивало от каждого касания или сжатия. Джаред чувствовал ладонями и пальцами, как участилось дыхание, и в подтверждение его догадки Дженсен расставил шире ноги.  
  
Джаред убрал руки и вышел из-за спины. Остановился слишком близко, колени к коленям, не позволяя личному пространству восстановить границы:  
  
— Возможно, ты его свяжешь когда-нибудь. Ты ведь спишь с женщинами, тебе захочется сыграть в подчинение.  
  
Дженсен так и не открыл глаза. Он безуспешно пытался справиться с собой, глубоко вдыхал, и Джаред, придвинувшись почти вплотную к его лицу, знал, что при этом Дженсен ощущает его запах.  
  
— У тебя эрекция. Твои руки скованы, и ты не можешь ничего с собой поделать. Помочь тебе?  
  
— Иди на хуй.  
  
До капитуляции осталось совсем немного, и Джаред продолжил:  
  
— Даже так? Впрочем, как бы ты не приказывал, я не буду трахаться с тобой. Пока не буду. До тех пор пока ты не запомнишь мое имя. Но не думай, что это получится так легко.  
  
Джаред присел на корточки, просунул руки под колени Дженсену и дернул на себя. Наклонив голову, он прижался щекой к плотному члену под брюками:  
  
— Ты знаешь, что я однажды кончил в туалете только от одного твоего запаха.  
  
Джаред был готов поклясться, что услышал стон.  
  
Пуговички на ширинке туго проходили сквозь натянувшиеся петли, на тонких серых боксерах напротив головки виднелось темное пятно. Джаред сжал член сквозь ткань:  
  
— Джаред. Меня зовут Джаред. Повторишь?  
  
— Пошел ты…  
  
— Ответ неправильный. Меня зовут совершенно по-другому.  
  
Горячий налитый член лег в руку бархатно и влажно. Хватило пары движений, и послышалось хриплое:  
  
— Джаред, чтоб тебя…  
  
Дженсен уже не пытался скрывать возбуждение, румянец рваными пятнами растекся по вискам к челюсти, глаза блестели в полутьме, запах антисептика смешался с терпким запахом смазки и пота. Джаред и сам вспотел, и жесткие форменные брюки изрядно давили в паху, но нужно было идти до конца:  
  
— Отлично. Теперь учим фамилию Падалеки. Это сложно, потому я уберу руку, — Джаред встал и сделал шаг назад.   
  
И в этот момент что-то произошло, вихрем пролетело по клеткам, влажной капелью ударилось в пыльные стекла, и в этот поток ворвался голос Дженсена, и хлестнул хищно по прутьям:  
  
— Разденься.  
  
Джаред удивленно поднял бровь. Кто-то пытается перехватить инициативу. Дженсен, распластанный на стуле, еще шире расставил ноги и оскалился:  
  
— Я хочу тебя увидеть.  
  
— Без проблем. Но для начала ты решишь вот какую задачку, — Джаред снова зашел ему за спину и расстегнул наручники. — Ты свободен.  
  
Затекшие руки бессильно повисли, но это никогда не было помехой тем, кого освобождали. Убегали со сломанными ногами, а не только с затекшими руками.  
  
— Дженсен, я не держу тебя. Почему ты не уходишь?  
  
Дженсен начал растирать руки. Но ширинку он так и не застегнул, и эрекция у него не ослабла. Джаред снова присел перед ним, чтобы заглянуть в лицо:  
  
— Ты не хочешь уходить. Ведь до утра ты не заснешь, правда?  
  
Джаред должен был помнить, как стремительно тот двигается. Мгновение, и ворот его рубашки оказался зажатым в правой руке, а левая ухватила за длинные волосы на затылке. Прав был начальник: стричься нужно покороче, меньше риска, что какой-то рыжий ирландский псих, которого ты похитил и приковал к стулу, разобьет твою голову об стену. Джаред повторил:  
  
— Ты не хочешь уходить…  
  
Дженсен не сдавался:  
  
— Я сказал — разденься.  
  
Их лица оказались совсем близко, дыхание в дыхание, один рывок до поцелуя, и Дженсен разжал руки.  
  
Джаред встал на колени и расстегнул форменную рубашку. Медленно, не спеша он потянул ее вниз, по плечам, раскрываясь перед Дженсеном. Улыбнулся, перехватив жадный взгляд, остановившийся на его пальцах, расстегивающих ремень и ширинку.  
  
Стриптиз был недолгим, Джаред отбросил в сторону одежду и ботинки и полностью обнаженный, не стесняясь того, что сам возбужден, указал на выход:  
  
— Ты свободен.  
  
Дженсен за все это время не пошевелился, брюки так и остались расстегнутыми, куртка висела почти на локтях. Его глаза по-кошачьи сузились, тягучий акцент мурлыкнул в горле:  
  
— Еще нет, офицер Джаред Падалеки, — рыжий сукин сын никуда не спешил. — Иди ко мне. Трахни себя мной.  
  
Не принять этот вызов было невозможно.  
  
Бравада закончилась, когда Джаред взял его член и медленно начал садиться, впуская его в себя. Эклз дрожал под ним, крепко сжимал зубы, дышал рывками, и когда Джаред опустился до конца, дернулся, растерянно мигнул, тень от ресниц вновь метнулась по щекам, и зрачки расширились, впитывая ее до последней капли.  
  
Джаред обхватил его лицо и нежно поцеловал:  
  
— Ты кончишь, я позабочусь об этом.  
  
Дженсен преобразился в одно мгновение, сжался и распрямился, рука-лапа схватила за загривок, и он впился в рот Джареду, нагибая к себе, выталкивая его бедрами вверх.  
  
Он заставлял Джареда двигаться все быстрее, словно переключая в нем передачи. Мышцы гудели, как высоковольтные провода в бурю, и сквозь это гудение доносились четкие, трезвые приказы:  
  
— Быстрее… Наклонись ко мне, возьмись за спинку. А теперь чаще… Остановись. Плавно, еще ко мне, откинь голову. Кричи.  
  
Джаред кричал.  
  
Перед самым финалом он простонал в жадный рот:  
  
— Я буду тебе сниться, скажи мне?  
  
Дженсен, не боясь тяжести, с силой потянул его вниз, к себе, выгнулся навстречу и выкрикнул:  
  
— Будешь!  
  
Его крик долго вибрировал между прутьями, эхом летал под потолком от окошка к окошку…  
  
Мокрая от спермы рубашка прилипла к животу Дженсена, Джаред снялся с опадающего члена и сел у ног Дженсена:  
  
— Надеюсь, ты уснешь как младенец.  
  
Дженсен взял его за волосы и подтянул к себе, заставляя встать на колени между расставленных ног.  
  
— Может быть. Я давно привык спать урывками. Ты угадал или следил под моими окнами, неважно… Но я буду спать еще спокойнее, если буду знать, что в следующий раз доеду домой без приключений.  
  
— И что произойдет дома?  
  
Джаред ждал ответа как приговора. Дженсен провел большими пальцами по его скулам, погладил опухшую нижнюю губу и задумчиво произнес:  
  
— Я не могу сказать вам, офицер. Это зависит не от меня. Возможно, вы обыщете мою машину, найдете в бардачке запасные ключи от дома и конфискуете их. Еще одно должностное преступление. Похищение уже есть, одним проступком больше, одним меньше, какая разница… Но я уверен в одном, любые проступки и нарушения требуют наказания. Вы согласны, офицер Падалеки?  
  
— Согласен.  
  
***  
  
«Двадцать третьего октября в районе Шедоу-Форест…»   
  
Снова не вышло бы написать по-другому. Кто пошел по кривой дорожке, уже никогда с нее не свернет. Кому-кому, а полицейскому это хорошо известно.  
  
К порогу Дженсена вела прямая дорожка.  
  
Дом оказался уютным не только снаружи, но и внутри. Джаред улыбнулся, когда увидел в ванной заботливо приготовленный комплект полотенец. Конфискованные ключи с тяжелым брелоком-ракеткой он положил на тумбочку в коридоре.  
  
В спальне было светло и тепло. Обнаженный, он вытянулся на гладких простынях и сквозь синтетическую отдушку порошка почуял знакомый запах антисептика. В груди застучало, в животе похолодело.  
  
Совершил ли он преступление? Да.  
  
Боится ли он наказания? Нет.  
  
Будет просить о снисхождении? А вот это был вопрос, на который Джаред не был готов ответить. Ответ зависел не от него.  
  
Но предчувствие подсказывало ему, что он скорее попросит повторить.


End file.
